


If it all just another dream how happy i would be?

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not 150 Words, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: They have an unchangeable story, everyone have.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	If it all just another dream how happy i would be?

Nothing he knew, except for the physical size of that man, but it doesn't matter for him, he's skilled an elite assassin.

A lean and tall man, he always covered his face every time he spends his time outside regardless of the business. Don't care about the reason, he's probably very important to his business to the point they forced him to keep his identity low. 

Even his hairstyle changed frequently, all for the same reason. Only his size that never changed, his posture, his walking movement, and many things they failed to cover but important for an assassin like him.

"Do you really think you able to do this?'

"Consider it done." He answered.

"Since two years ago, he changed his lifestyle. His previous life wasn't important to tell but he changed a lot..."

"...He used to be an elegant and popular man, but look at him now."

The silhouette of a man with a gun on his back, face fully covered with dark hoodie he wore. A skilled assassin will always hide their identity even if they always hide in the darkness of the night shadow.

His eyes are sharp just like the legendary eagle, as the dark cloud in the sky becomes the thick wall between the moonlight and his target, it doesn't matter at all for his eyes. For his target, however, it would be very dangerous, as the dark hoodie of this assassin becomes one with the night sky.

How he reached this place? The rooftop of a tall building, only god and himself knows for sure. The unreachable part of every town was his home, a place where he spent most of his life since three years ago.

"Target spotted"

Two, no, three men were seen walking outside a building, all of them wearing the same outfit, they tried to trick him. Fool, no one can trick Ganda Hamdan when he's devoted to his mission.

Even the slightest one-centimeter difference is perceivable by these eyes, it's the time then if he missed this chance he might get blamed for everything, of course, he doesn't want that to happen.

The gun already placed like the way it is, it's heavy but even if he missed the shot in the head, the death will always come to his target regardless of where this bullet struck on, it's like a grim reaper.

_I don't know what life lead you to this moment,_

_but my life lead me to pull this trigger,_

_to send you to the outer heaven,_

_or hell?_

The night with no uproar, even the gunshot won't let the silence of the night disappear, thanks to the suppressor.

Wait, he missed. No? He just missed his head, it's a bullet that struck right to his right chest, mission complete then. The man would meet his fate within less than five minutes. 

How about the other men? Did they run? Coward...

Hey, at least try to stop the bleeding, call the ambulance, or whatever. What kind of bodyguard are they, they sound-less bullet manage to scare them off like the birds on their brach, when a hunter with loud as hell shot manage to take one of them down.

Should he finish him off now, put him off from his misery? Sigh, putting his target out of their misery is not his style, if he missed the headshot he just let his target suffer until the angel of death takes them, but, getting a closer look won't do harm.

A grappling hook, now this is the answer to our previous question about how he managed to get here. He used this for moving himself from one place to another. Ascending, descending, you named it.

He took his steps closer, no one except the struggling body filled with pain is there, his coward bodyguard probably lost their shits somewhere.

He's not supposed to be curious about his target, but he really is right now. It's quite rare to have a target that aware of the fact they were being targeted to the point the cover as many things as possible.

Since no one is there, no harm would happen if he open his hoddie and his balaclava, right?

_Wait_

_No_

_No_

_Why_

"Hey there...Sweetheart...we finally met again.."

_Why, why you..._

"Just like what written in our story...Sweetheart."

\-------

_**3 Years ago** _

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to"

You can stay with me, that's what Ghazul was trying to say, but there's a wall inside his heart that holding his brain to function like the way he wanted, it feels like he must let him go.

What if it's for his best? What if he was the one who decided to move, Ganda. He moves closer, slowly with his heart filled with doubt. His lover was there, on the other side of the bed sitting with his head down, he knows doubt was also surrounding his head right now, but nothing he can do.

He just can comfort him, until he finally decided what to choose for his future. He laid his head gently to his lover's shoulder, it was the day of sorrow, but then he learns to let him go.

"I have decided, I won't let you come with me."

He understands.

"It's too dangerous...Ghani. You know it..."

Yes, he knows.

Being the leader of all the thugs was a dangerous responsibility, but that's not all. The longer he stays the more dangerous his life would be, and it finally reaches this point where Ganda has to stay away from everyone he loved, he wants to protect them.

"Sweetheart, don't ever forget about me... I beg you."

When he heard that desperate call, he smiles, a gentle smile but both of them know it, that smile was just a cover of the heart that just shattered to pieces.

"I won't. I'm sorry, I'm so.., sorry, my love."

It was their last night, their last night supposed to be filled with bliss and happiness like the way Ganda wanted, but not even Ghani zulham can hide his true feeling. The feeling of letting someone go, even though he knew that fate will reunite them again, someday.

"I love you, Ghani."

One last kiss, warm kiss that supposed to heal his heart, become the one that shattered it even more. Even when the reunite again just like what written on their fate, would they share this kind of feeling again? 

Tears on their eyes, they don't want this to happen, but again, this is what written on their unchangeable story.

  
\----

"Ghani...Why are you.."

"I see you are doing well, sweetheart."

_No_

His body shaking, scared, angry, saddened, and confused at the same time, his head is full of emotion. He never feels like this when he decided to join the assassin and leave the only love of his life.

He can't even say any word anymore, everything went blank, this is not the reunion he expects, not the reunion he ever wanted when Ghani told him that one day the will be reunited even for the last time.

This isn't a reunion, this is the start of a lifetime regret.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's alright. I already see this chapter coming to my story.."

Is this what he meant by an unchangeable story? Does Ghani always know that their reunion won't be a blissful one? Does he know that their reunion would be a tragedy that would end their story?

Why can't they get a happy ending, just like the old rom-com novel? Even Romeo and Juliet have a better ending, they reunited with death and live happily ever after at the end of their story, right?

Ganda, he can't kill himself, he promised to himself that this hand would only be used to take other people's lives, not him.

"Ganda, i-"

His voiced were forced shut by the violet cough he let out, he coughing blood, it was too late to save him now, not even the best doctor in this world can save his lover's life.

Ganda still won't say any words, his eyes were wide open when he can feel the angel of death slowly coming towards them. They are not taking Ganda's life, but if he can choose he definitely would rather let them take his life instead of Ghani's.

"Sweetheart...I still love you, truly..."

1

2

3

Three seconds after he said that, his eyes went lifeless. The angel already sent him to outer heaven, just like what they supposed to do.

_Mission completed._

_Is it?_

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge Onetriestowrite to make the angstiest Ghazul x Ganda fanfiction.


End file.
